A Crimson Sin
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Waiting up for Kaname was rather tiring and his wife soon found herself about to drift off to sleep. On hearing those familiar footsteps, she runs up to him after the long and weary day. However, what she didn't expect? Lust and Thirst... A Crimson Sin


**A/N : Ahh~ Hello everyone! It's me, and I suppose you never expected me to write an M-rated fanfic ne? Well, I'll prove you wrong then xD Since this is written on Ipad, the word limit might be a bit less but please enjoy le story and drop in a review or so if you fancy it ^_^**

**Teehee! Let's get started!**

_~ A Crimson Sin ~_

The heavy snow had coated the entire neighborhood and the silence which hung in the air was rather different... Christmas was drawing closer and most people would probably be feasting, dancing or even huddled together on a couch watching a movie.

In the specific house we are focusing on, the only room alight was the main and large bedroom. A healthy and warm glow from the fireplace cast shadows of the various objects in the room while the only human in the room was on the couch. Covered in velvety blankets and with two mugs of hot-chocolate in front of her, the figure had taken to reading a book while waiting for her lover to get home.

Her wavy caramel hair was brushed neatly and her cocoa eyes scanned every word of the book, absorbing each and every scene her thoughts diverted themselves to. Her looks, figure and personality both contributed to the beautiful person she was deep inside. This was probably why Kaname had wanted her as his bride...

A slight tap of footsteps aroused her from her dreamy-like state and she averted her attention to the door, eyeing it expectantly.

"Knock knock? Anyone there?" Called out a slightly teasing voice which definitely belonged to her lover and husband.

"NUUUUU!" She chuckled walking to the door and opening it abruptly, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling him close.

"Well now, that's not the right answer..." He smiled, obviously he was extremely happy to see his wife after his long and weary shift. To him, spending time with his wife was the most worthwhile and amazing part of the day. He soon pulled back and glanced at her in confusion, "And these blankets are for...?" He questioned tugging them off.

She uttered a gasp and turned aside to hide both her blush and the fact that her bathrobe was insanely revealing. "I-It was a wedding present from the Headmaster!" She blushed. It was obvious that she was wearing nothing underneath and the prospect of that idea appealed to Kaname.

He tinted lightly at the cheeks and let a smile curve his lips, "It looks beautiful, on you I mean... Charming and tempting..." He continued, his voice dripping with lust as he felt his eyes turn to a slight shade of crimson. He dismissed the thirst and whispered softly, "Close the curtains..."

* * *

Shakily and yet nervously she followed his instructions and walked over to the bed which he now sat on. "H-How was the shift?" She stammered, drawing closer when he beckoned her to... Before she could react however, she found herself on his lap in a sitting-position.

"Nothing special, I'm just tired and made it through the day because I thought of you..." He whispered trailing kisses on her neck. "I'm so happy that you're here though..." He continued, licking at the bit of flesh which was possibly her soft-spot.

"I can't hold back..." He whispered, untying the ribbon of the robe and letting it fall to the ground, thus revealing her body. "You're just so beautiful to be unnoticed!" He gasped running his fingers along her waves.

She gasped as he did so and fumbled with his shirt-buttons which soon revealed the well-toned chest. "I've waited so long..." She whispered shyly.

"As have I... It took me all my effort to prevent myself from revealing the monster within me, at the Academy..." He whispered back.

Inserting himself deep inside her, he couldn't help but smile despite the excruciating pain, at her adorable moans. He couldn't help but scrap his fangs against her neck, as if to ask whether it would be okay if he bit her.

"Do it..." She moaned allowing his fangs to sink in as the pain became slightly less. She clutched his head and pulled in closer.

He, on the other-hand savored every drop of her sweet blood. Drawing back, he let the blood trickle down his chin and to her mouth which seemed to still be recovering from the stern pain.

Her hips jolted against his as the two of them reached their climaxes and called out their names...

* * *

"Did it hurt so? My love?" He questioned softly as the two of them settled against each other on the bed, sharing the same body-heat.

She snuggled closer, "It did... But I'm happy that I was able to do it with you..." She whispered, sharing the quilt and enjoying the warmth they shared.

"Me too... Sleep well my love, we have a lot to catch up on..." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her delicate body and letting her eyelids close.

"I love you..." She whispered before the Land of Dreams seemed to conquer her.

Before she fell asleep, however she could hear his gentle and soft voice echo through her dreams. "I love you too..."

**A/N : So how was it? Short I know but then again, I was making this up in the middle of the night. I do hope you enjoyed it though ^_^**


End file.
